


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a quote from Alex: "If there's anything more sublimely civilized than a nap, I don't know what it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Raina and Alex. Inspired by a quote from Alex: "If there's anything more sublimely civilized than a nap, I don't know what it is." Thank you - Alex, for napping and then telling us about it! And Raina, thanks for sharing with me that a PWP was a good block-breaker. Thanks also to Alex and Briony for great betas.

Warm and soft in all the right places, damp with sleep-sweat.…

With a quiet sigh and murmur, Obi-Wan turned, nuzzling closer to his master. Qui-Gon gently ran one hand through the red-gold hair, fingering the short strands as one would caress fine silk.

"Love you, Master…" Obi-Wan spoke through his dreams.

"Tell me more," Qui-Gon whispered in his ear.

Obi-Wan smiled as those dreams drifted towards fantasy. Sleepily, he roamed his hand along Qui-Gon's bare chest and arms.

"Where are we?" Qui-Gon asked, placing a kiss on Obi-Wan's throat.

"Gardens. Back niche, by the waterfall."

Qui-Gon hummed his approval. "Is it morning?"

Obi-Wan's face took on a cast of the romantic, relaxing into a sensual smile. "No, late at night. Moonlight in your hair, all silvery and soft."

"Ah…and what are we doing?" Qui-Gon traced Obi-Wan's cheekbone with the tip of his finger.

Obi-Wan made an exasperated face. "We're doing this, my master. Lying here, snuggled up."

Qui-Gon supressed a chuckle. "You are right, Obi-Wan, that is exactly what we're doing." He held his sleeping padawan closer in his arms, stroking the fine muscles of his back. The afternoon sun moved slowly past the window, casting a warm golden beam on the foot of the bed.

"Obi-Wan, do you know what I'd like to do to you?" he breathed in Obi-Wan's ear.

"No, Master. Tell me."

Sleeping padawans look so temptingly sweet, thought Qui-Gon. Gently, he lowered Obi-Wan to his pillow. "Why don't I show you instead?"

Obi-Wan nodded in his sleep, his legs shifting restlessly, one arm thrown above his head, adding to his look of innocence.

A touch of Qui-Gon's long fingers to Obi-Wan's lips earned them a kiss. He trailed them along Obi-Wan's jawline, up to his ear, where he traced the outer shell with the faintest of touches, smiling when Obi-Wan squirmed. "Tickles," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Shhh, my Obi-Wan. Hush now," Qui-Gon said softly, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's. Warm and pliant, Obi-Wan responded, gentle pressure returned, while Qui-Gon's fingers continued roaming along Obi-Wan's face, behind his neck, to bury themselves in the soft, damp hair at his nape.

Obi-Wan sighed into Qui-Gon's mouth, rocking his head slightly against the touch of his master's fingers, like a feline being rubbed behind the ears.

Qui-Gon placed soft kisses against Obi-Wan's closed eyes, to the tip of his nose, and then down one cheek, leaving a trail along his neck and scattering them across his chest and belly, as Obi-Wan arched slightly into each one. He gave a small groan when Qui-Gon's chin brushed against his arousal, his leggings hiding the full evidence of the nature of Obi-Wan's sleepy visions.

"Dreams can come true, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, hooking two fingers into the top of Obi-Wan's leggings to gently tug them down.

Obi-Wan helped, lifting his buttocks to aid in the slide of loose fabric from his legs. He gave a small shiver as the cooler air breezed against his heated genitals.

"Mmm…cold…" he mumbled, reaching for the blanket. Qui-Gon stayed his hand with his own. "I will warm you, Obi-Wan," he murmured, and gently huffed a warm breath along the length of Obi-Wan's cock.

"Ohhh…" sighed Obi-Wan, easing against his pillow again. Qui-Gon lay his head on Obi-Wan's thigh, smiling at the peaceful pleasure on his padawan's face. So completely relaxed and trusting in Qui-Gon to care for him as he slept, guarding and inspiring his dreams.

Obi-Wan brought his hands to Qui-Gon's head, fondling the long locks, then pushing with a soft insistence to move closer to his sex. Qui-Gon complied with a low chuckle; even in sleep, Obi-Wan knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

He buried his nose in the wiry curls, breathing in the unique scent of his lusty Obi-Wan before rubbing his cheek along the silky, firm length.

The tapered fingers tangled in his hair clenched convulsively as Qui-Gon slid his mouth over the head of Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan caught his breath and then exhaled harshly. A unobtrusive check along their bond reassured Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was still asleep, and Qui-Gon returned his attention to his pleasant work.

Sweat began to bead on Obi-Wan's forehead, and a red flush began to creep along his chest and up his neck, setting his face aflame with passion and need. Small moans escaped him, and he began to toss his head gently from side to side.

Qui-Gon continued to gently nip and nibble, suckle and lick, until he could hear Obi-Wan begin to whimper and then, lovingly, to babble. "Oh, Master…love you, Master…more, Master…more…please…" As his murmured words became more insistent, his slender hips began to rise off the mattress, to thrust into Qui-Gon's heated mouth.

Qui-Gon sucked firmly, one hand squeezing the soft sac between Obi-Wan's legs.

"Master!" Obi-Wan gave a whispered shout and shuddered with a final hard thrust, filling Qui-Gon's mouth with a hot, milky wash, his hands pulling at Qui-Gon's hair. He collapsed back to the bed, panting, absently petting Qui-Gon's head with fingers that still shook as his body quavered with pleasant aftershocks. Qui-Gon continued to suckle tenderly on Obi-Wan until he was once again soft and quiescent. Carefully untangling Obi-Wan's fingers, he slid up to lay next to him, pulling the blanket over their cooling bodies. He gathered Obi-Wan close and placed a kiss to the dark and dampened hair at Obi-Wan's temple. Resting his head against Obi-Wan's, he closed his eyes and settled to take his own nap with his padawan.

*~*~*

A hand was shaking his shoulder. "Master? Wake up, Master."

Qui-Gon groggily came awake. "Hm? What?"

"You asked me to not let you nap for more than two hours, and it's reached that." Obi-Wan stood at the side of the bed, one eyebrow quirked as he smiled down at him. "You must have been quite caught up in your dreams. I was having a hard time waking you."

Qui-Gon blinked and raised himself up to his elbows, grateful for the concealing blanket across his waist. "Dreaming. Yes." And one day, it will come true, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon thought to himself. One day…soon.

_~end_


End file.
